Dance
by sakuraka
Summary: Shinichi and Ran are finally together. The dance's tonight and Shinichi wasn't able to pick up his girlfriend. Is Shinichi's leaving ran, again? This is actually the Final Chapter of My story Can I have this Dance? Read that to know more of the


Thanks to those who gave comments and who made my stoary one of their favorites. :)

This part of the story is dedicated to someone who made me feel like Ran…someone like Shinichi who keeps on appearing and disappearing in my life. Well, I guess we're okay now. Anyway, enough of my story, let's go to Shinichi and Ran. Enjoy!

This is actually the final chapter of the 5-Chapter Story – _Can I have this dance?_

**Dance**

That Shinichi, he's late. Where did he go?

I was worried. Should I call him?

My phone ringed. "Moshi moshi."

"Hello, Ran. Sonoko desu. Be ready, I'll get you to the dance."

"Is Shinichi not coming to get me?"

"I'm afraid not. He called me up and told me to get you. He said he was in a case."

"That baka…" Why didn't he contact me first? Am I really his girlfriend?

"Anyway, Ran. Come down. I'm near your house."

"Okay, ja."

Sonoko arrived after a few minutes.

"Ja, otou-san, I'll be going now."

"Oh…where's that boyfriend of yours? Is he not coming to get you?"

I kept my answer short to avoid other questions, "No." But still, my father is as sneaky as always. "…had a fight?"

I was getting a little annoyed, "No, maybe he's not coming to the high school dance. Sore ja."

Sonoko was starting to be impatient. "Ran, come on in the car." I understand her, Makoto-kun is also coming to the party.

I answered hurriedly, "Hai."

We never talked about Shinichi. Maybe she knew that I would be pissed off if she mentioned his name.

Finally, we arrived at the party. Everything went in accordance to the plan. The first half of the dance ended and Shinichi hadn't arrived yet.

Slow music started to surround the place. I never spotted Sonoko when the dance's second half began. Maybe she's with Makoto-kun.

I saw Eisuke-kun walking towards me. He might be inviting me to dance. Could I? Well, of course, maybe that baka would not come at all. Making me wait without saying anything, huh? I'll enjoy myself.

"Ne, Ran. I'm afraid that Shinichi's not here yet and I think Sonoko's with Makoto-kun. Will you dance with me?"

I was planning on a making-Shinichi-jealous plan. I hope Shinichi would arrive in this time, "Okay." I chuckled.

Three songs passed. I hadn't seen Shinichi yet. Where's that baka? Is he still working on the case? Maybe I should call him. That guy, he makes me worry everytime. My plan's not working since my victim's hasn't arrived yet. I guess I'll cancel my plan.

I kept myself busy by talking to Eisuke-kun. "Ne, Eisuke."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for rejecting you."

"I've already expected that. Don't worry, I'm fine."

Eisuke's clumsy side began to appear. He stepped on my foot, "Ouch!"

"Oh, gomen, gomen."

"Are you really okay, Eisuke?"

He remained silent for seconds, "no."

I comforted him. My hands on his shoulders went to his back, hugging him. This was the only way of comfort I knew.

We were at that position for a while when a couple bumped us. In turn, I fell and Eisuke-kun fell just above me.

"Hey!" I looked at the dancing couple who bumped at us. Shinichi and Sonoko? When did that baka come?

"Ran, we've been looking for you!" I could see worry from Sonoko's face.

But more importantly, I didn't want him to misinterpret this. I tried to explain myself to him "Shinichi, I-I," and I totally forgot that my plan of making him jealous.

Shinichi faced Eisuke-kun, "How long do you plan to remain above MY girlfriend?"

It took Eisuke seconds to stand away from me, "Gomen, Ran." He helped me in standing up.

Shinichi confronted me, "What were you doing?" he was obviously jealous.

"I was comforting him."

"Like that? For what? Ran, I think we have to talk…not here."

I knew what's next. He pulled my hand. We went to a distant place where I can see nothing but the two of us.

He was staring at me, waiting for me to explain. "What, Shin?"

"Do you like him?"

"You mean Eisuke?" He's doubting me.

"Look, Ran. I went to solve a case. I was very tired but…" his voice became louder, "but I still came to accompany you. And I saw you with him!"

"Jealous, huh?" Kawaii! My Shinichi's getting jealous. I laughed to myself.

He saw through me, "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," My voice became serious, "I made a choice…between you two."

"What? You're breaking up with me?"

He turned back…to hide his tears, I think.

I called him back, "Shinichi?"

Did he pretend not to hear me? Be ready, Shinichi. I'm building up my courage.

I yelled to make sure that he hears me, "SHINICHI!"

In an instant, he shouted back, "What?! Don't be so loud!" suddenly, he became emotional, "Your really breaking up with me, huh Ran?"

"Still hadn't guessed my answer, tantei-san? I'll give you a clue."

This is it. I took a deep breath. My hands slowly reached his face. I brought my body nearer to him but I kept my face nearer. The tips of our noses touched each other. My lips searched for his, giving him a very intimate kiss.

Maybe he's now satisfied with my answer.

I pulled back first, "Now, tantei-san, do you now know my answer?"

"I'm afraid not. (laughs)" He then pressed his lips back to mine.

I pulled back again, "Now, you're abusing me. (laughs)"

"Gomen, gomen." He hugged me. His scent was around me. I wished that we'll be like this much longer.

"Ran, let's go back. Sonoko might be looking for us. Besides, it's 10 minutes to twelve. We have to join the last dance."

I think he deduced that I would like to stay alone with him more, "or maybe not."

"Ne, Shin. I'm sorry for what happened a while ago. I made you jealous...but you're so kawaii when you get jealous. (laughs)"

"Baka. Don't do that again."

We both heard the announcement…the last dance. They say that you must have the last dance with the one you love so that your love will continue.

"Ran, can I have this dance?"

"Of course, you're my boyfriend after all."

"Boyfriend? Wow! I believe that this is the first time you call me your boyfriend! (laughs)"

***** ** ** *****

** **** ** ** **

***** ** **** ** **

** ** *** ** **

***** ** ** ****


End file.
